


A Weird Occurrence

by DerekHayes



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: Marshmallows, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHayes/pseuds/DerekHayes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a world that I have made after having this dream of the afterlife and I was a cherub of sin and burden. Sara is my sisters oc she created and she wanted me to incorporate her. So I do not own Sara, Sara is owned by my Sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weird Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something stupid I put together. I have been really bored and depressed so I throw this together because when I write about my oc Danzya I feel like I am in another world and it helps me deal with crap. So please don't hate me. I am having a terrible time with my disease and just life in general.

You are Danzya Sinner, You are a cherub of sin and burden. You have short black hair and cyan blood. You are currently bandaging up your wounds from todays pummeling when you hear your window break. You first think the jerks that beat you up earlier are here to finish you off. You turn in fear but that fear quickly disappears when you see a small pink and white corgi staring at you. This is your friend Sara, she is a marshmallow puppy with a right crazy eye. "Hey whats wrong Danzy!?!?!?!?!" You smile, "N0thing I 4m fine." Sara looks up at you her right eye is spinning out of control and she gets all in your face. "NOOOOOOO you lie, YOU LIE!!!!!!!" You put your hand on her face and push her off. "I 4m fine, I pr0mise." She starts bouncing off the walls and sometimes knocking something to the floor. You then freeze her in time and pluck her from the void you have now created. She trys to look at you but fails and tells you, "I know when you're lying!!!!!!!!" You carry the marshmallow dog to the bed and set her down and unfreeze her. "I kn0w y0u kn0w I 4m lying." She bounces around and licks all over your face. "Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!!!!!!" You pop her nose. "N0!" Sara stops and looks at you for a second and then screams, "ANIMAL ABUSE!!!!" You tackle her and cover her mouth. "Sh00sh, If y0u st0p fre4king 0ut I will get y0u m4rshm4ll0ws." She stopped squirming and looked at you with wide eyes and whispered, "marshmallows!!!" You close your eyes and speak softly, "Yes, I will get y0u 4ll the m4rshm4ll0ws." She runs to the door and spins around. "THEN LETS GO TO THE STORE!!!!! THE MARSHMALLOWS ARE WAITING!!" You grab your bag and open the door of your house. The second you open the door she rockets down the street and you try to keep up with her but fail when you slam face first into Quarzi Ramian, your close friend and motherly guardian. You fall backwards and land on the hard concrete. "Oh lord I'm sorry I knocked you down dear." Quarzi held out her hand to help you up and you grab her hand. "N0 it's 4lright, I 4m used t0 it, trust me." She pulls you up. "Yes well don't let them get to you, you are a sweet young lady and don't let anyone change that." You smile big and hug her. "Th4nks." She tilts her head and looks at the pink dog running down the street yelling about marshmallows. "So where are you off to?" You look at the ground and sigh, "I h4ve t0 buy m4rshm4ll0ws s0 S4r4 will le4ve me 4l0ne." She pats your back, "Well whatever makes her keep quite, right." You nod and run to catch the run away puppy.

OOO

You are sitting on your bed watching in horror as Sara devours a huge bag of marshmallows. Good lord, you start to feel sick just watching this, You wonder how she hasn't had a heart attack from all the sugar. She eats the last squishy marshmallow and says, "Now you must take me home!" You look at her with disgust, "Why d0 I h4ve t0 t4ke y0u h0me, y0u c4n w4lk h0me y0urself right." She looks at you with sad puppy face. "But Danzy I am scared!!" You roll your faded cyan eyes. "Fine."

OOO

You are sick to your stomach from the strong smell of candy in the candy forest she created for herself. You moan and almost puke from the smell. "C4n I g0 h0me n0w. I feel sick..." She trots down the path and chirps, "Nope, you gotta stick with me like icing on a gingerbread house." You sigh and keep walking. You both finally get to Sara's house, and you only puked once on the way there. "Welcome to my home!!!!" You look around and it still smells strongly of candy and sugar. "Gre4t, well I sh0uld be getting h0me myself n0w." "OK you sure you don't want any candy!" You reply half disgusted and half happy with her kindness, "N0 th4nk y0u." You then take off quickly to get out of the forest.

OOO

Your lying down on you couch venting to Quarzi, "I just wish pe0ple w0uld listen t0 me 4nd he4r wh4t I h4ve t0 s4y." "Yes well some people just don't understand and they think you are crazy, but I don't I will always love you and listen to what ever you have to say." "I kn0w y0u d0 4nd th4t is why I t4lk t0 y0u s0 much." Quarzi taps her nails on her head in thought, "Well have you tried talking to the walking marshmallow." You roll your eyes and spat, "Well if she w0uld st4y still 4nd f0cus." Quarzi giggles, "Yes well she does consume over 1,000 grams of sugar a day and hasn't killed over yet so..." Quarzi trails off to the sound of pawing at the door. Sara was outside in the rain. You get up and walk to the door to let her in. She steps in and shakes off. "The marshmallow is all wet!" Sara says sadly. "Ye4h well y0u sh0uld h4ve st4yed h0me." She looks at you like you're crazy. "BUT THEN HOW WOULD I HANG OUT WITH YOU GUYS!!" You sigh and roll your eyes, "Well y0u d0n't h4ve t0 h0und us 4ll the time y0u kn0w." She opens her wings and glides to the couch and sits down. "Well you don't have to be rude!" You tell her it's not rude and that you were just concerned. You can hear Quarzi laughing at the conversation. Quarzi then stands up and stretches. "Well I have to go, See you later Danz." You hug her and say goodbye as Quarzi heads home. You sit next to the sugar high puppy and pet her head. "0k, wh4t d0 y0u w4nt?" Sara licks your hand and yips, "I wanna hang out!" You fall on the couch making sure to avoid crushing the marshmallow. "Well I w4nt t0 sleep if y0u d0n't mind."Sara curls up on your stomach and whispers sleepily, "I don't mind." You both fall asleep and stay asleep until you jolt awake from a nightmare. You almost throw Sara a crossed the room. Sara jumps and yell, "OH MAN I WAS HAVIN' A MARSHMALLOW DREAM!!!" "S0rry I h4d 4 nightm4re." Sara sits in your lap and pats your hand with her paw. "Well don't worry it was a dream and that is all!" You sigh and throw your head back. "Ye4h but the stuff in the dre4m seemed s0 re4l." Sara smiled and bounced around. "Hey the rain stopped, we should go to the park!" You nod and walk to the door. "0k lets g0 then."

OOO

You are now Sara, You watch Danzya sit on the bench alone as you bounce around the park looking for little ghosts or spirits to play with. You spot a little ghost girl sitting and sobbing so you skip over to cheer her up. You lick her shoe and yip, "Hey, Whats your name and why are you so sad?!?!?!" The girl looks at you and says softly, "I am Anaci Minika." You look at her and tilt you head, "Well why are you crying?!?" She pets your head and replies softly, "I am just lonely..." Your ears purk up and you say cheerfully, "Well you aren't lonely anymore you have me!!!" The little ghost girl smiles and runs away from you playfully, "Then come and catch me puppy." You chase after Anaci and play with her for the rest of the day and you tell her to take talk to Danzya. Danzya was still sitting on the bench reading a book called 'The Secrets Of T.O.M.' "Hey Danzy, I found a new friend!" You step out of the way so Danzya can see Anaci. "Hell0 miss 4n4ci." "Hello Miss Danzya." You look at them in shock. "Wait!!! You two know each other!!! HOW!!!" Danzya speaks softly, "Well I w4s the 0ne th4t helped her int0 the 4fterlife." You bounce around excitedly. "Yeah my two best friends already know each other!!!!!!" Danzya and Anaci giggle and you tell Danzya she can head home and that you and Anaci are going back to your house.

OOO

You sit in your pink sugar bed and curl up with Anaci. You look at her and speak with worry clear in your voice, "Sometimes I worry about Danzya...!" Anaci looks at the ceiling and sighs, "Well you have every right to worry about her." You look at her and screech, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!" Anaci speaks softly trying not to worry you, "Well she has a hard time with others, I mean miss Sinner gets bullied a lot for what she believes in so life can be hard for her." You freak out and jump around, "Wait!!! What you talkin' about fool!" "Well have you ever seen miss Sinner's arms? They are all scarred up." You freeze and stare at her. You then tell her you will be right back as you take off to Danzya's house.

OOO

You are now Danzya Sinner, you are sitting on your bed and thinking about what Quarzi said about how people think your crazy. You start hear voices in your head telling you that you are worthless and need to disappear. You start crying until you hear Sara broke the window you just had fixed. "DANZYA DON'T HURT YOURSELF!!!" You look at her with tears streaming down your face. "W-wh4t d0 y0u me4n..." "Stop cutting yourself, it makes me sad!" Sara places her paw on your leg and you pet her head. "I 4m s0rry it w0rries y0u s0..." Sara licks your hand "Well then why do you hurt yourself?!" You whip your hand on your sweater. "It is just the w4y I 4m, I h4ve 4lw4ys d0ne this..." Sara bounced of the couch and pawed at the door, "Well the rain stopped, lets go for a walk!" You and Sara hear the soft voice of Anaci, "Hey have you both forgot about me already." You turn to look at Anaci. "Wh4t? 4n4ci... N0 I h4dn't seen y0u there. S0rry..." Sara looks at Anaci and smiled wide. "Hahahha!!! Wow Anaci, I didn't know you followed me here!!!!" Anaci's eyes widened, "Wh-what... No, I was just wanted to tag along and see what you were up to..." Anaci stopped to think about what she had just said as you and Sara look at her, Sara had a small grin. Anaci then softly blushed and said, "Wow that sounded weird..." Sara nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, yes it did!!" You can't help but to giggle ever so slightly. "Well h0w 4b0ut th4t w4lk y0u pr0p0sed e4rlier, Sara?" Sara bounced off the walls, literally. "YES YES YES YES YES!!!!! LETS GO!!!!!!!!!!" You and Anaci laugh at the over exited puppy.

OOO

Your feet hurt from all the walking and you just want to go home. You hear your phone ring and you answer it to the sound of Quarzi's soft voice. "Hey sweety, Its Quarzi." "Hell0 Qu4rzi, Wh4t d0 y0u need?" Quarzi has that tone in her voice that tells you there is work to be done, "Well you have a job to do in the human world." You sigh, "0k, where is it?" She tells you it is in Tokyo, Japan. You tell Quarzi you are with Sara at the moment and Quarzi tells you to take Sara with you.

OOO

You and Sara are trying to hunt the soul of a demon, again. You draw your weapon. You smell the air and growl, "It's there." You point down the alley and see two glowing white eyes. "Y0u st4y right here S4r4." You walk closer to it and hear chains clanking together. You freeze when you see it chained to a little girl. You now see why the chains are there, The demon is a demon of grief. You slowly make your way to the girl and grab her hand. She turns in fright, "Who are you?" You look at her and smile. "I 4m here t0 help y0u. N0w wh4t is y0ur n4me de4r?" She looks at you and speaks softly, "My name is Akemi." You sit her down for and grab her hand. You look at the demon and hear it scream. You tighten your grip and take all the suffering people caused her. She thanks you and runs along with the demon no longer chained to her you can kill it without hurting Akemi. You draw you weapon once again and slay the demon so it may harm on one else. You then say a chant that will destroy it for good, "This pl4ce is n0t y0urs t0 destr0y, Y0u will never hurt 4ny0ne 4g4in, N0w be g0ne." You than take your scythe and switch it from scythe to chainsaw and rip the demon in half.

OOO

You are now Sara and you are all over the place you're in Danzya's sugar dish and rolling on her bed. Danzya walks in the room to see you rolling around and yells, "WH4T H4VE Y0U D0NE!!!" You look at her and smile, "I made your room beautiful!!!!" Danzya rubs her temples and sighs, "I just finished cle4ning my r00m." You whimper, "Sorry." Danzya looks at you. "N0 it's fine." You look back at her with wide, happy eyes. "So you aren't mad?" Danzya looks at you and smiles, "N0 I 4m n0t m4d 4t y0u." You bounce around and mess up the blankets more. "YAAAAAY!!!" Danzya calms you down and pets you head. "Well I think I 4m d0ne with life f0r n0w. I 4m g0ing t0 just sleep f0rever." "Yeah lets sleep forever!" You then curl up in Danzya's lap and you both fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I worked really hard on it. If you have any pro tips I would love to here what you have to say


End file.
